Wizards Remix
by xBloomStarx
Summary: The Russos' have been living their own type of ordinary wizard life. Every thing seemed perfectly fine and all, until they end up with a slight mishap. An unexpected mishap. -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Alex what did you do with my Galactica Man action figure?!" Justin yelled at his younger sister, Alex, from the living room.

"Did you say something Justin I was too busy ignoring you?" She replied coming in from her bedroom.

"My Galactica Man? Where is he?"

"Me? You're accusing me of taking one of your dolls?"

"Yes because it's something that you would do just to make me angry."

"Actually that idea had never occured to me Justin, thanks."

"Great, now that I crossed her off the list who could've taken it?" He murmured to himself.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" She asked him giving him a strange look.

"It helps me think straight."

"Well it helps me figure out how much weirder you are."

Just then, their mom and dad Jerry and Teresa Russo walk in the door.

"Oh, hey, Mom, Dad, have any of you two seen my Galactica Man action figure?" Justin asked them.

"I don't know Justin, where did you last have it?" Jerry asked him.

"It was laying on the coffee table."

"Oh yeah I saw that!" Teresa exclaimed. "Don't worry Justin, I threw it out for you."

"WHAT?! YOU THREW IT OUT!?!" Justin nearly screamed.

Alex collapsed onto the couch with laughter.

"Yeah, it was a piece of junk anyways. I did you a favor and threw it out for you."

"It wasn't a piece of junk, Mom. It was a Galactica Man-"

"Doll!" Alex interrupted.

"Action Figure!" Justin corrected her.

"I could've sold that one day and it could've gotten me a lot of money."

"Well I'm sure you have another one of those don't you? I thought you had two of each?" Jerry replied.

"No I can't find my other Galactica Man. Unless," Justin turned to Alex. "Did you take my other Galactica Man?"

"No," She lied.

"Yes you did."

"Okay fine I did but who cares?"

"Me!"

"Well no one cares about your feelings Mr. Doll Boy."

"Action Figures! Get it right!"

"Sure,"

"You two where's Max?" Teresa asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, he's in his room. I didn't feel like taking care of him so I gave him a paddle ball that way he can keep himself entertained." Alex explained plainly.

Max then came into the room trying to figure out how to work the paddle ball.

"Hey Alex, how exactly do you work this? Did you trick this out or something?" Max, the youngest of the trio, asked her.

"Oh yeah Max, I really tricked out a game that includes a paddle, a string, and a ball." She replied sarcastically. "Hey Max did you get the mail?"

"Yeah and there's something for you in it too."

"Let me see it!" Alex snatched the letter out of Max's hand and read it to herself.

"What does it say?" Teresa asked leaning over her daughter's shoulder.

"I . . . . . . . I'm failing."

"Failing what?"

"Apparently every school subject known to mankind."

"What have you been doing at school then?" Jerrry asked her angrily.

"Um, texting, talking, passing notes, ecetera, ecetera, ecetera." She replied.

"So basically, everything else that isn't school related?"

" . . . . . . . yep."

"You are in so much trouble young lady. What happened to those after school tutoring lessons that we had signed you up for?"

"Oh those were boring me so I usually just stayed out with Harper and or Dean."

"We put good money into that Alex. You need to go to those." Jerry told her sternly.

"Dad you spent five dollars on it. You're just being cheap." Alex replied standing up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Justin asked her whenever they spotted her going downstairs.

"To the lair. I need to think straight and none of you people are helping me."

Whenever she reached the lair she plopped down on one of the couches and just sat there messing with her cell phone.

Out of nowhere a big _POOF_ sounded in the lair and Alex heard something big hit the floor.

A red-headed girl arounded Alex's age stood up and yelled into the opened portal, "Can I at least have my suitcase?" A big package was thrown her way and she toppled back onto the floor. "Thanks a lot you guys. You people are just so nice."

"We know!" A girl's voice said back threw the portal.

The portal closed and the girl pushed the suitcase off of her. She stood up and her eyes darted over to Alex. Both girls jumped up and let out a tiny scream.

"Who are you?" Alex asked aiming her wand at the strange girl.

"I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to find somebody." The girl replied.

"Oh, well who are you looking for? Maybe I can help." Alex suggested putting her wand up.

"I'm looking for a guy named Russo."

"First or last name?"

"Last."

"Do you know his first name?"

"Jerry."

"That's my dad."

"Well then I'm here to speak with your father."

Alex froze for a second. Then she darted up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is my second story so far. Whoo-hoo! Please review this. I started to make this one only because the people on here ask for it on my poll._

_CYAL8R,_

_BloomandSky4ever!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Daddy!" Alex yelled running upstairs.

"What now Alex?" Jerry asked.

"There's a scary lady downstairs looking for you."

"You came up here screaming just to tell me that you saw a scary lady downstairs?"

"Well she's not scary looking, she's about as pretty as me, but she scares me."

"Is she somebody who came into the sandwhich shop?" Teresa asked.

"No, I was down in the lair messing with my phone and she just appeared out of nowhere!" Alex assured.

"I'll take care of this. Alex you come with me." Jerry said as he and his daughter went downstairs.

They dashed downstairs and saw that the shop was just packed with people.

"It's a lunch-hour rush." Jerry mumbled under his breath sighing. "Alex, can you tell if any of these people are the girl you saw in the lair?"

Alex scanned the large crowd and shook her head. "I don't know Dad. I didn't see the top of her head whenever I first saw her."

Justin then jumped down the stairs. "It's okay Dad, I got this covered."

Justin stepped behind the counter and started taking orders.

"Hey, Justin!" Alex yelled to him.

"What?" He asked.

"If you see a girl with red hair and really bright blue eyes pull into the back and keep her there. If she asks for Dad do the same thing."

"Why?"

"Or you could just tie her up with a rope or something. Do whatever you need to."

"Yeah, sure." He completely ignored her.

Alex and Jerry walked back upstairs and Justin began taking orders.

"Welcome to the Waverly Sub Station! What can I get you?" He asked a girl at the counter. The girl had long red curly hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a white camisole underneath a yellow and black plaid Miley and Max jacket**(1)** with gray Decree skinny jeans and black high-top Chuck Taylors with white butterflies on them.

"Yeah, um, I'll just take whatever you can get with a five dollar bill." She laughed taking off the sunglasses she wore.

Justin froze looking at he girl in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her extremely bright blue eyes.

"Hello?" She asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Uh, um, yeah, s-sure, anything you want." Justin stuttered.

"Ooh, looks like Justin's got a crush!" Max teased nudging Justin with his elbow. "Wouldn't blame you either." He turned to the girl at the, "Because you are _hot_."

The girl looked at the boy strangely.

Justin blushed hard. "Max, pssh, get real. I don't have a crush."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't!"

"Aren't you two boys supposed to be working?" Teresa asked the boys as she came down to take her shift in the kitchen.

"Justin would be but he's hitting on one of the customers." Max explained smirked.

"No I don't Max." Justin protested.

"Well you're cheeks are saying something else."

"Max go take orders now." Teresa ordered ushering Max away. "I'm sorry about my boys." She apologized to the girl. "They're just so rambunctious sometimes. The lunch rush just gets to their heads."

"It's okay, my little brother is exactly the same way except it's for whenever Britney Spears comes onto the MTV." The girl smiled. "Hey, do you two know the owner of this restaurant? Jerry Russo?"

"Yeah, I'm his wife is there something you need to speak with us about?" Teresa asked her suspiciously.

It suddenly clicked in Justin's head. This was the girl that Alex had warned him about.

"Actually, there is. You see it's kinda difficult to say and I don't really feel comfortable talking about it in public." The strange girl said quietly.

"Why don't you come upstairs and we all talk it over?" Teresa suggested.

"NO!" Justin exclaimed suddenly.

The girls looked at Justin weirdly.

"No as in why don't we just talk in the kitchen? It's nicer in there!" Justin lied secretly texting Alex.

"Justin what has gotten into you lately?" Teresa asked her son unbelievably.

"I just thought that we could talk down here. I mean, it's such a long flight of stairs."

"Justin, it's eight feet from the ground. I think that we all can handle a eight foot flight of stairs."

Teresa and the red-haired girl walked up the stairs with Justin running up behind them.

"Jerry," Teresa called out to her husband. "We have a visitor. It's one of the customers. She wants a customer to manager talk."

Jerry ran into the room urgently and froze up immediately. "Ahh!"

"Jerry, what's wrong?" Teresa asked alarmed.

"_Her_, that's what! I don't want her in my house!"

"Why me? I thought you loved me Jerry." The girl said in fake-shock.

"What kind of love are we talking about here?" Teresa asked glaring at her husband angrily.

"It's not what you're thinking Teresa. It's just that . . . . . . . . . Kids get in here!" Jerry yelled to his kids.

They came into the living room slow and tired.

"Hey, Dad that's her! That's the girl that was in the lair!" Alex exclaimed pointing at the red-head.

"Are you sure? I mean are you positive?" Her dad asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, why what's wrong with her? She doesn't have rabies does she?"

"No, why did she bite you?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"So, Dad if you know her introduce us." Max interjected.

"You guys this is your cousin and Teresa this is your niece." Jerry said.

"I have a niece? Finally!" Teresa exclaimed happily hugging the girl.

"Well there goes your crush Justin." Max whispered to Justin.

Justin whacked him on the arm.

"Teresa don't touch her!" Jerry yelled pulling his wife away from the girl. "Her family brought evil into my life."

"What's so wrong with her Jerry? She looks like an innocent little angel." Teresa argued.

"Yeah and so did her mother whenever me and my brothers were young."

His family stared at him in astonishment.

"Brother**_s_**?" Justin asked him suspicously.

Jerry sighed. "Okay look, Uncle Kelbo isn't your only uncle. This girl right here, is your other uncle's daughter."

"Wait who's our other uncle?" Max asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

"His name was Oritel."

"That's _King_ Oritel to you Uncle Jerry." The girl corrected.

"Whatever it was king or not his name was still Oritel."

"Was?" Alex asked suspicously.

"Yes, was. Oritel died seventeen years ago along with Miriam, his wife."

"Where did he die?"

"Sparx," The girl interrupted stepping forward. "Which was where he ruled and still rules."

"No he doesn't he died remember?" Jerry corrected her.

"No he didn't. He's on Sparx right now trying to restore it with Mom. They said that I had to stay here until they were done restoring it."

"How long will that take?"

"Who knows? I might be here for years."

"Now I know why that sounds familiar and why you look so familiar!" Justin exclaimed out of nowhere.

Everyone stared at him strangely.

"I asked Dad about why we skipped over the chapters on the Sparxian Kingdom and he just completely ignored me." Justin started.

"Just like everyone else does." Alex mumbled. "Just ignore him he's weird." She warned the girl.

"King Oritel and Queen Miriam did rule for about thirteen years. Then some witches called the Ancestresses took over the planet, making it go into an eternal winter. Only just a few days before that seventeen years ago, the king and queen had their second daughter, Bloom. Since Bloom's sister, Daphne, couldn't rule the throne because she was a nymph, Bloom would rule the throne instead. But she disappeared after the disaster of Sparx never to be seen ever again. You can't be our cousin because both of our coulsin's are dead. Daphne died during the battle somehow and Oritel and Miriam were never to be seen again." Justin explained.

"A-ha!" Max jumped up pointing a finger at her. "Imposter!"

"But since Bloom died and Miriam and Oritel could still be out there, it can only mean one thing."

"What? You're a total geek." The red-head and Alex said simultaneously.

"No," Justin said looking the red-head straight in the eye. "It means that you, are Miriam."

"Wow, you really are weird." The girl said.

"She's not Miriam, Justin. This _is_ Bloom. Even she's a splitting image of Miriam, she isn't her."

"Wait so since she's royalty," Alex replied jumping our of her chair. "Does this mean that _we're_ royalty?"

"In a very strange and twisted way, yes." Jerry said nodding his head.

"Boo-yah!"

"Don't get too excited though, young lady. You are not going to start talking and acting like it though."

"Fine," Alex growled plopping back down in the chair angrily.

"Now who's willing to let her bunk with them?" Jerry asked the kids.

"Ooh, me!" Alex said jumping back up again. "But she has to pass the test first." She stepped in front of Bloom. "Do you think that Justin is weird?"

"Yes, I do. He freaks me out too." Bloom replied.

"Okay she can stay with me! She's cool. She understands the natural order of things."

"Let's get you unpacked then." Teresa said.

"Okay," Bloom agreed. "Oh Justin,"

"Yeah, what?" Justin asked.

"Carry my bags would ya?" She snapped her fingers and five suitcases fell out of the ceiling onto Justin. "Meet ya in Alex's room!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_Here's another chapter! Sorry for the long wait!! Review pretty please!_

_CYAL8R,_

BloomandSky4ever!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So Bloom, do you go to school like normal people do or are you home-schooled?" Teresa asked her later that night at dinner.

"If you're home-schooled then you are freaking lucky!" Alex told her.

"Um, I go to a private school with other fairies around the Magical Dimension." Bloom said.

"Wait you aren't a wizard?" Justin asked her curiously.

"No, why?"

"I thought that fairies were those little tiny people that wore leaves and stuff?" Max replied.

"How much of Peter Pan does this boy watch exactly?" Bloom asked Alex.

"Who knows? He grew up watching it so I guess a lot." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"So I'm guessing that you're going to Alfea like your mother did?" Jerry interrupted.

"Yeah, I do and I really like it there. It's fun to watch people mess up their spells and it just backfires and it hits themselves." Bloom answered laughing.

"Oh, I love that too!" Alex said high-fiving her.

"So how long have you been at Alfea?" Teresa asked her.

"About two or three years," She replied.

"Any difficulties?"

"If you count fighting witches, wizards, and dark lords then yes."

"You've fought wizards?"

"The bad kind. And trust me the one that me and my friends had to take on looked like he came from the eighties or from sometime long ago. He had a floor-length blood-red coat."

"Ew," Alex said wrinkling her nose.

"I know!" Bloom agreed. "He had been trapped in the Omega Dimension for over 17 years before the witches let him out. Then he only had two objectives."

"Which were," Teresa urged.

"Taking over the entire universe and destroying the rest of the Sparxian family -that is after the witches told him about me being the lost heiress to the throne."

"Is he still out there?" Teresa asked her with a shocked and urgent look.

"Um, we don't know actually. He disappeared six weeks ago after a battle I fought him in. But then he just went _POOF! _and wasn't there. That's also another reason why my parents sent me here, so I can be hidden from his next probable attacks. Earth was the only place that we could think of that was safe."

"Wow," Alex said looking at her astonished. "I am so taking you to school with me tomorrow."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Alex." Jerry disagreed fastly.

"Why not Dad? If she's going to stay here she can at least go to school with us."

"Yeah Uncle Jer-Jer, Why not?" Bloom said with a evil little smile.

"No way! Not now and not ever! You'll spread your evil around. And don't call me Uncle Jer-Jer." Jerry confirmed.

"Too late! I'm starting tomorrow with Alex and the rest of them and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I like your style Bloom," Alex interrupted approvingly. "Okay tomorrow, me and you are gonna go make Gigi jealous. Can you make us some really cute outfits that aren't even in stores yet?"

"Even better. I can make outfits that _won't_ be in stores." She replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm so gonna like you as my new best friend."

"I see you're having fun here." A man's voice said from the stairwell. They all looked to see a man with long blonde-red hair there wearing a blood-red long coat. "And I wasn't here to share it with you. What a pity."

"You know him?" Alex whispered to Bloom.

"Unfortunately," She replied grinding her teeth angrily. Her eyes had fire in them, literally. She stood up and got into an attack position. "Get out of here Baltor. If you came here just to drop in, you already did so get the flip out."

"Are you always this rude to your guests Bloom? Or am I just special?" He asked smirking.

"If you're talking about special as in 'you are like a dead bison butt that keeps haunting me' then yes. If you're talking about anything else other than that, no. Now, I'm warning you Baltor, get out."

"If you want me out you're going to have to fight me out."

"Ohmygod I am so not in the mood for this!" She hissed sighing angrily with her teeth clenched.

Bloom then jumped up and transformed into her fairy form. Her clothes burned away into a short multi-colored mini dress with a heart that bound the top part together in the middle of the outfit while long pink gloves formed on her hands. The Chuck Taylors she wore changed into sandals that had three hearts one on top of the other on the feet. Her long hair instantly had extensions in it that reached the floor and her bangs were pulled back to one side of her forehead and was held there by three blue heart-shaped clips. And finally, big multi-colored wings sprouted out of her back.

"Now get out!!" Bloom yelled throwing a big ball of fire at Baltor. He disappeared as soon as it hit him. "Well he was being strangely reasonable today. He wants something. But, I don't feel like figuring it out right now."

She turned towards the Russo's to see them staring at her in shock.

"What?" She asked them innocently.

"You," Max started.

"How did you?" Justin asked.

"Whoa," Alex said in awe.

"I threw a fireball at him. No big deal." Bloom told them.

"You didn't even use a wand." Justin replied.

"That's because I don't need to. I'm a fairy. Fairies don't use wands. They use their hands and their minds not some silly stick. Hasn't Uncle Jerry taught y'all how to do anything like that yet?"

"Um, no he hasn't."

"Wow, I thought he would have by now. I mean seriously, what level are you all on now in your wizard training?"

"The third or second. (A/N: Does anybody know what wizard training level they're on?)" Alex answered.

"The perfect time to start! I'll teach you all tomorrow whenever you all want to." Bloom said. "You all can even choose the days that you want to practice your magic, choose your own class times, and with me you can practice any spell ever known."

"Move in with us." Alex pleaded hugging her.

"Are you serious?" Max asked her excitedly.

"Yeah I'm serious. I'm like one of the best fairies at Alfea, I don't think teaching three wizards how to do magic is going to be such a hard thing to do." Bloom said as Alex let go of her.

"Please Dad?" Alex asked Jerry.

"Yeah Dad, please?" Max and Justin agreed.

"That's a big no. You are not going to be taught by that evil thing." Their father clarified.

"Mom?" Alex begged.

"I don't see what the big problem is Jerry. She seems like a nice, skilled girl." Teresa told her husband.

"No and that is final!" Jerry yelled storming out of the room.

Making sure that Jerry was out of the room Teresa whispered to Bloom, "You can start whenever you want with them."

"Yes!" They all exclaimed in a whisper.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I'm becoming interested myself. REVIEW!!

CYAL8R


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So how exactly do you use your magic?" Alex asked Bloom as they got ready for school the next day.

"I just focus real hard and voila I got something!" She explained.

"Like if you wanted somebody to fall in love with you, you could just go and say a spell and they would fall for you automatically?"

Bloom nodded. "You could do that I guess."

"Hmm," Alex had a smirk on her face as a plan grew in her head. "Anyways, where are those outfits that you said that you would make?"

"Oh yeah!" Bloom rached into her pajama pants pocket and pulled out two bags. "They're right here and look incredifabulous!"

"Which one is mine?" Alex asked anxiously, reaching towards the bag on the left of her bed.

"Oh no, that one's mine." Bloom corrected. "The one on the right is yours."

"Why?"

"Just look inside and you will see." And with that Bloom walked out of Alex's room with the bag on the left in hand.

Alex picked up the bag on the right and unzipped it. Her eyes got big and wide in admiration as she gasped. It was like nothing that she had ever seen before.

Inside the bag was a yellow and gray horizontally striped tank top with a white scarf with a bit of gray in it**(1)**. Also in the bag were a pair of black skinny jeans that had actual diamonds implanted on the pockets and low top black converse sneakers that had "Alex Russo" in cursive all over them.

"So how do you like it?" Bloom asked Alex whenever she walked back into the room.

"I . . . . . . love it." She replied not able to take her eyes off of the ah-mazing outfit.

"I thought you might."

Alex looked over at Bloom and her eyes widened even more.

Alex saw her wearing a black with tiny white polka dot minidress over a yellow t-shirt with a black and yellow necklace on and a red belt across the stomach.. She wore red leggings, with bright blue diamond shaped earrings and yellow with a big black spike bracelet and a black one the exact same way. On her feet were a pair of tan Uggs with peace signs and tape recorders all over them.** (2) **

"That outfit is like amazing." Alex commented.

"Well how about instead of complimenting my good looks why don't you put on your outfit?" Bloom suggested. She snapped her fingers and Alex was immediately dressed in the outfit. Her hair was curled and she had on silver hoop earrings.

"Okay, you are moving in here permanently." Alex said.

"Can we go now?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, sure."

The two girls walked down the stairs and saw Jerry and Teresa sitting on the couch reading magazines.

"Where did you girls get those outfits?" Teresa asked her standing up and walking towards them.

"I can make a pretty good guess." Jerry muttered not looking up.

"Oh Alex, Harper is waiting downstairs for you."

"Harper! I forgot!" Alex groaned as the mentioning of her best friend was said.

"Hey, if you wanna go to the school with Harper, then I can just wait for Justin or Max." Bloom said.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure Harper will be cool with it. And just ignore her outfits they're kinda weird."

"Don't worry, I'll try to hold my insults back by lying."

"You two girls have fun!" Teresa told them as they walked out.

When Alex took Bloom downstairs Harper was messing with the salt shaker.

Bloom froze on the stairs taken aback by what Harper was wearing. She grabbed Alex's arm and whispered, "Why is she wearing a duck on her head?"

"Oh, that's because it's Monday."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"On Monday this is one of her two choices. The other own was a cupcake."

"Those humans get stranger and stranger every time I come back here."

They started back down the stairs again towards Harper.

"Oh hey Alex!" Harper said standing up. "Where did you get that outfit?" She then looked over at Bloom. "And who are you?"

"Someone that you don't want to get in a fight with." Bloom told her with an evil smile.

"She's my cousin from _way way way_ out of town." Alex lied.

"How far?" Harper**(3)** asked.

"She lives in . . . . . .uh. . . . . . . . Glockenspiel."

"I thought that was an instrument?"

"It is but there's a secret remote island called Glockenspiel."

"Where's Glockenspiel?"

"Uhhh,"

"Canada?" Bloom said unsurely.

"But isn't a Glockenspiel a German instrument?" Harper corrected.

"I don't pay attention in science." Alex replied.

"Alex, German isn't a part of science it's a part of social studies." Bloom told her.

"Wait, if a Glockenspiel is an instrument than wouldn't that fall under music class?" Harper questioned.

"Stop confusing us!" The cousins exclaimed.

"Okay, gosh, you two are like twins."

"That's the cool part." Bloom agreed.

"Yeah, she's going to be hanging with us for a while." Alex told Harper.

"Back to my very first question, where did you get those outfits?"

"Oh, Bloom made them. Aren't they amazing?"

Harper gasped. "You're a sarta too?!"

Bloom looked at her confused. "A what? Did she just insult me?" She said to Alex.

"A sarta. You make your own clothes by hand?"

She laughed. "Of course not. I draw it out, send it to my clothes designer, and then they get sent to wherever I am."

"Wow, you must be filthy rich!"

"I know I am."

"Can we just go now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but why do you want to go to school early? That's really unlike you Alex." Harper said.

"Bloom and I are going to make GiGi extremely jealous with these outfits and I want to get a headstart."

"I get it now."

"Is she usually this slow?" Bloom asked Alex.

She nodded. "Usually."

***

"Okay first, we go in and walk around the school so everybody can see us." Alex explained to her cousin as they were about to turn the corner into the school building.

"I could've figured that part out on my own, my question is what do we do after that?" Bloom asked.

"You just follow me around all day until I feel like going to the principal to get you a real schedule. Oh, and if anybody asks where you're from, you are a foreign exchange student from Glockenspiel, Canada."

"You know, I'm starting to think that that place isn't even real here on Earth."

"Oh, and they have one of those wherever you actually came from?"

"Duh."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I know somebody from Alfea that from that realm."

"We should go in now before Harper gets back." Alex replied.

"I thought that you told her that we would wait for her?" She asked.

"Yeah but do want make our outfits look cool?"

"Yeah, but they already are."

"Look, we'll go out there and whenever she sees us we'll just say that one of us had to go to the bathroom."

"You are really good at this."

"I know. Now let's go."

When the two girls walked in everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Alex finally felt the awesomeness of how GiGi felt every morning at school. It was amazing. She couldn't wait to see the look on GiGi's face.

"Hey new girl!" A guy yelled from across the hall. He ran over and handed Bloom a piece of paper. "Call me."

"Yeah, sure, whenever my cat dies." She sassed and gave him back the paper.

"You have a cat?" Alex asked her.

"Of course not. So that means that I'll never call you boy."

Alex lead Bloom away from the guy and showed her her locker.

"And this is my locker, which is where all your stuff is going to be while you don't have a locker. The question is where are you going to get your stuff?"

"Easy," Bloom shrugged. She reached in Alex's locker and pulled out the exact stuff that Alex had except for in different colors.

"How did you do that?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets. Which is one reason why I'm going to be secretly giving you and your brothers those lessons. If all of you want the Family Magic then what your dad is teaching you is not going to help you."

"And we'll help teach you too!" A girly voice exclaimed from behind her and Alex.

They turned around to see five girls. One with long purple hair, one with extremely short pink hair, one with long dark blue pig tails, one with long light brown hair, and lastly one with long blonde hair.

"Ohmygod!" Bloom exclaimed as she hugged the blonde.

"You didn't really think that we would make you go through this alone did you?" The girl long light brown hair asked as they all went in for a group hug.

"Well after Stella pushed me through that portal, yes."

Alex suddenly remembered where she had heard that familiar voice from. It was from whenever Bloom fell into the lair and that girl had yelled, "You're welcome!"

"Alex, these are my friends from Alfea, the one's that I told you about. We are the one's that people call the Winx Club for some reason. Don't know why they just do." Bloom introduced to Alex. "This is Stella -the blonde-, Flora -the tan one-, Musa -the one with the pigtails-, Tecna -the one that's continuing to do stuff on her computer again-, and lastly, Roxy -the one that brought her dog with her. Why did you bring your dog?"

"She hexed the principal into letting her keep the dog." Flora said. "She refused to let it stay outside."

"Well isn't that nice. But anyway, this is my cousin Alex. She's Uncle Jer-Jer's kid. One of them at least."

"Sweet outfit!" Stella said looking at their outfits.

"Why thank you I made them myself." Bloom replied.

"Russo!" A voice screamed from the other end of the hall.

The girls looked and saw a preppy dirty blonde girl and two other dirty blondes that looked like her little minions twitching their way over to them.

"What GiGi?" Alex asked innocently.

"Why do you look better than me?" The first dirty blonde -that looked like their leader- replied.

"Maybe I'm just setting things on how they should be."

"And why did you bring _that_?" She nodded over at Bloom.

"Why? Do you have a problem with me Miss Priss?" Bloom snapped at her.

"Yes, I do. You and that Russo are making me look ugly with your all's pretty-ness. It's not the natural order of things. I have to make them right. I am the Head Honcho at this school. Not the Russo's _trash_."

The Winx froze and got wide-eyed.

"Uh-oh," Tecna muttered almost dropping her computer.

"What d'you just call me?" Bloom asked her with an unhappy look.

"I just called you Russo's Trash. What're you gonna do about it Trash?" GiGi repeated with a smile of pride, thinking that she had just won that argument.

"You wanna see?"

"I really don't think that that's a very good idea." Alex said stepping between the two.

"No Alex, I wanna see what your garbage can do." GiGi refused.

"Oh," Bloom gave a small laugh putting her stuff on the ground beside her. "You're gonna see what I can do here in a second because your little not-real face is gonna be splattered on this floor."

"I would kick your butt."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Then bring it Trash."

"I will!"

Bloom launched herself at GiGi -who screamed- but was pulled back by a set of strong arms.

"No you won't." The man that was restraining her said.

"But I would suggest that you and your plastic-filled faced friends better twitch your fake butts off, before he let's her go." Stella suggested with a smile of evil.

The trio ran as fast as they could in their five-inch high heels.

"That was awesome!" Alex said to the girls and the guy that was still holding a steaming Bloom.

"You really don't want to tick Bloom off or you will get it." The man told her as he let Bloom go.

"That's right! You better run you little plastic surgery obssessing, rich, spoiled, probable-boyfriend stealing, trashy, snippy, prissy, exaggerating, butt twitching, **Halloween Decorations**!" She screamed at the trio.

"Wow," Alex breathed in awe.

Bloom turned around to them and sighed. "That felt good."

"Bloom, I didn't know you had that in you." Roxy said with a smile.

"From the past couple of years that have been filled with Diaspro, I've been keeping that bottled up for a very **_very_** long time."

"We can see that." The man laughed.

She turned around and gasped. "Sky!" She hugged him tightly and immediately melted.

"Look you can hug whoever he is during lunch break, we need to start heading to class." Alex interrupted as she started heading to her class.

"No, that's all right. I'm fine right here. You go ahead." Bloom told her not letting go.

"You get lunch break for an hour." She yelled over her shoulder.

"See you later!" She picked up her stuff and hurried after Alex.

* * *

_Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been stumped on how to continue it and all that._

_Peace out to the world even though I know that it's never going to happen,  
Bloom_

_P.S._

_**(1)-** See on main (profile) page.  
**(2)-** See on main (profile) page -it's exactly how Bloom looks it's just that she has red hair and Demi has dark brown hair.  
**(3)-** Harper doesn't know the secret that the Russo's are wizards in this story._

_P.P.S.  
I'm sorry if any of these pics don't show up. If they don't just tell me and I'll fix it. But I don't know how long that it'll take me to get the pics up, because I'm going to go eat something right now, I'm really hungry._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Wait what's this word?" Bloom asked Alex while they were changing classes. So far the first period had went well. Except for the fact that the guys kept staring at them.

"That's _Biology 101_." She told her.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know. I just go to the class. Don't they have a biology class in Alfea?"

She shook her head slowly.

"This is going to be a long day." Alex sighed.

They had just got Bloom's schedule only a few minutes ago and she didn't know what half of the classes were. They also figured out that her locker was right next to Alex's. (A/N: BTW, the lockers are the kind that go all the way down to the floor.)

"When's lunch? I want to see Sky." Bloom said as they walked down the hall.

"Where it says "Lunch" on your schedule." Alex replied obviously.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Who is Sky anyway? I know that he's the guy that held you back from wiping GiGi across the floor -which could've ended up literally- but like what is he to you?"

"He's my boyfriend -that's why I keep turning down all the guys here if you wanted to know. And we've been together for three years now."

"And who's Diaspro? I heard you say her name."

"Just think of her as a GiGi but change it to GiGi times two."

"Oh, God."

"I know. I've had to put up with her trying to ruin my and Sky's relationship for the past three years. Every time she comes along I'm never a happy camper."

"She sounds like the devil." Alex said in disbelief.

"Well she worked with him last year. She gave Sky this potion that made him think that she was the one he loved instead of me. I cried for a week straight. Then me and the other girls went to go save him and found out that he had Baltor's mark on him. We removed it of course, and now after a long and hard junior year here we are now." Bloom explained.

"But aren't you like fifteen or sixteen?"

"Yeah, so? And that's sixteen to you."

"Well for someone who doesn't even know what Biology 101 is, I'm surprised that you were a junior last year."

"You're a senior?" A guy with dark brown hair asked coming up to them.

"Hey Dean!" Alex said with a girlish giggle.

"Hey Russo, who's your friend?"

"This is Bloom, she's my cousin and one of my new BFFs."

"Any friend of Russo is a friend of mine. I'm Dean."

"I kinda figured that." Bloom replied. "You're Alex's boyfriend right?"

"No, we're just friends. People say we're a couple but we aren't." Dean said.

"Interesting. Alex?"

"What?" She replied.

"I hope you know that we only have thirty seconds to get to that one weird word?"

"Like I told you three minutes ago, the class is called Biology 101! And yeah, so? I'm always late to that class anyway."

"I've got to go too." Dean agreed. "I have a P.E. class that I need to get to."

"Okay then, see ya Dean!" Alex told him, giggling.

"See ya Russo!" He started to walk off but turned around for a brief second. "See you Bloom!"

She gave him a smile and quick nod.

Alex's heart sank some at how Dean had smiled at her.

"Yeah, so not into him even if I _was _single." Bloom said once he was out of sight.

She perked up some after that. "Then let's go to Biology! That's the only time that you'll ever hear me say that."

_In the classroom. . . . . . . _

"When does this class actually get exciting?" Bloom asked Alex during class.

"Well what were you expecting?" She replied.

"I don't know. Something that doesn't make me wanna go to sleep maybe?"

"Then you shouldn't have enrolled in this school my friend. Every class here is boring."

"I can tell. No one has blasted anybody yet."

"That happens at your old school?"

Bloom nodded excitedly. "It was fun."

"I bet it was." Alex tried to imagine what it must've been like.

"Russo!" Mr. Galloway -the Biology 101 teacher- yelled. She jumped at the sudden yell. "I hope you're having a marvelous conversation with Harper."

"Harper?" Bloom interrupted. "Do I _look_ like Harper to you? Am I wearing a duck on my head? I didn't think so!"

"Oh, so we have a new student in our mix. Why don't you say a few words since you and Miss Russo keep talking?"

"My pleasure!" She got up out of her chair and Alex's face had "uh-oh this is going to be bad" all over it.

"Uh, Mr. Galloway don't you think that this is just a little bit unnecessary?" Alex asked not wanting the GiGi incident to happen all over again.

"Oh no Alex. It's perfectly fine." Her cousin told her.

"No, it's not." She mumbled nervously.

"Well, first of all, I'm Bloom Sparx and I'm Alex's cousin." Bloom said with a smirk that made Alex scared.

"Oh God save us." Mr. Galloway muttered in a high pitched voice. "Another one?"

"Excuse you!" She yelled at Mr. Galloway. "I am still talking! So, hushy-hush-hush-hushy!"

"I'm dead." Alex whispered hitting herself in the head.

"Yeah, all that I really have to say is that this school is probably one of the weirdest that I've been to." Bloom commented glancing around the room.

"If I may ask, how is this school weird?" Mr. Galloway asked.

"HELLO! You people in this so-called "Biology 101 or whatever" dissect poor innocent animals! What is wrong with you? That's wrong-sick**(1)**!"

"Have you never been in a Biology class?"

"Uh, no. And I really don't want to now."

"Mr. Galloway," Alex interrupted standing up from her seat and walking up beside her cousin. "I'm so sorry, she doesn't know what Biology is because she went to a private school that didn't have Biology."

"And where, may I ask, is this so-called private school of yours?" He asked Bloom.

She leaned over towards Alex and whispered, "Where am I from again?"

"She's from Glockenspiel." Alex replied.

"Glockenspiel is a German instrument, Miss Russo." Mr. Galloway said.

"We know. Glockenspiel is a secret place in Canada, Mr. Galloway. We already had to explain this once to somebody else and we really don't feel like explaining it again."

"Then sit down and keep your mouth shut, both of you."

"Gosh, the teachers here are mean." Bloom muttered to Alex as they both went back to their seats.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Alex muttered back to her.

"I'll just add that to my list of things to get used to."

_Lunch. . . _

Alex stood there at the entrance of the cafeteria trying to find Bloom. After the Biology incident Alex had to let her go to a class by herself and she wasn't sure if that was exactly a good idea.

She started to worry as she stood there for a good five minutes. _What's taking her so long_? She asked mentally. As she kept looking around her eyes landed on a certain girl with long blonde hair. Alex ran over to her and realized that she with the other girls from this morning.

"You!" Alex said when she reached them. "What's your name again?"

"I'm Stella." The girl answered. "Your Alex right? The girl from that GiGi thing earlier?"

"Yeah, do you know where Bloom is?"

"Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

"We have different classes for third period and she hasn't came yet."

"You mean you let her out of your sight?" Musa asked in fear.

"Yeah, is that bad?" Alex asked innocently. "How much damage can she do?"

"Let's just put it this way, she once destroyed an entire 3,000 ft. fighting arena in her freshmen year. Just imagine what she could do to this place if she got mad enough."

"Oh. This is bad."

"Exactly."

"Okay, let's not panic too much people." Roxy said jumping up from her seat. "Let's just go find Sky and then we'll all go find Fire Head."

The six girls nearly ran out of the cafeteria and tried looking for Sky. It wasn't exactly working like Roxy had planned it.

"Found him!" Alex yelled pointing at the prince. He was talking to Dean which was the only reason how she actually found him.

"Sky we have a problem!" Stella told him as the girls reached the boys.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Um, Bloom's missing."

"What?!"

"Look, just calm down. We're going to find her. Hopefully."

"Who was the last one with her?"

The Winx all pointed at Alex.

"Russo." They chorused.

"Sorry!" Alex apologized. "It's not like I can control the schedules."

Tecna's eyes lit up. "But I can!" She took out her mini laptop from her messenger bag and started typing wildly into it. "Alex, do you know what Bloom's third period is anyway?"

"No. I just looked for the ones that we had together."

"Which was?"

"First and second."

"Well then we might just be doing this more often!" Roxy cheered sarcastically.

"Roxy why can't you be just a little bit more supportive?" Flora asked her.

"If Bloom doesn't have to be then why should I?"

"She has a point." Stella agreed.

"What exactly are you all doing?" Dean asked. They all forgot he was there.

"You. Buzz off." Stella threatened.

"Uh, okay. See ya Russo."

Alex watched him leave with lovestruck eyes.

"Earth to Alex!" Stella yelled at her.

"Oh what?" She asked.

"We found out the class, and with it we're going to try to pinpoint where she is." Tecna repeated.

"Beware, if we don't find her Sky might get Roxy to help him beat the crap out of you." Flora warned.

"Then I'll be getting an early head start in running just in case." Alex said getting ready to dart off.

"How about this, you run and see if you can beat Tecna's computer?"

"Good idea. But I'm not going to make any promises."

"I'll yell your name if we can't find her on here. It'll be your warning that Sky and Roxy are on the move."

"Okay!"

**Alex's POV:**

I ran as fast as I could down the hall away from them. I searched hard but had no luck. I knew that if I didn't find Bloom fast, then _I_ would be missing, too. And it would be because of Sky and Roxy.

"Alex!"

I let out a scream and turned around, shielding myself with my arms.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

I looked to see Harper standing there staring at me like a weird-o.

I put my arms down and tried to look cool. "Nothing. I was just trying to find my cousin. Have you seen her?" I said.

"No, but somebody was looking for her about an hour ago." She replied.

I froze with fear. _Oh no . . ._ "Harper, what did they look like?"

"Well, it was a guy. He was really weird, too. The guy looked like he was from the seventeen hundreds with the outfit that he had on."

"Was he wearing a really really long jacket?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

I choked on the air. Sky was probably going to strangle me while Roxy beat the crap out of me -unless Sky did that to me first while strangling me.

"Did . . . Did you see him leave?" I stuttered nervously.

"No, but he was carrying around one _huge_ burlap bag full of something. And I do emphasize the huge part." She said.

I gulped. I was so dead. I just lost my mother's chance at finally having a niece. Just great. Now everybody's going to hate me -except for Harper because she has absolutely no idea what's going on in my family. Just . . . awesome.

"He might still be here if you wanted to go find him." Harper said.

"No!" I exclaimed.

She gave me a weird look.

"It's just that . . . that . . . that I don't want you to get hurt if he's a bad person."

"He seemed pretty nice to me."

I fought back the urge to say something really mean.

"Harper, where was the last time you saw him?" I asked her.

"He was over by your locker."

I dashed past her towards my locker. This was not good. We had a locker break an hour ago and Bloom's locker was right next to mine. I was in deep puppy doo-doo.

When I reached my destination I froze automatically. I almost hit a wall. Well, technically I did if you consider hitting a trash can a wall.

On the tiled floor, leaning up against my and Bloom's lockers, was Bloom herself almost completely covered in blood that was slowly pouring from her head. The lockers were also covered in some blood, also.

"Alex," She moaned as I saw her grimace in pain.

I crawled over to her from my place beside the -now fallen- trash can.

"I can't believe it. Why didn't I think that this was going to happen?" I muttered.

"It's not your fault." She said quietly.

"Yes, it is. We should've made our schedules the exact same with my or your magic. If we had done that before, none of this would've happened."

"It would've happened, Alex. You can't stop fate. I've been in too many conflicts with that word."

"Do you think you can manage by yourself for a while?" I asked her after getting an idea.

"I can try. And before you go, I just wanted to tell you that your cafeteria food here tastes like crap. That's why I wasn't in the cafeteria. I tried to go and conjure up McDonald's, but we all can see how that ended up."

I let out a laugh. It amazed me on how she could still be herself whenever she was covered in her own blood. I would've been scared to death and freaking out.

I stood up and ran back towards Stella and the others. We had to get Bloom out of that hallway fast because there was only about eight minutes until those cafeteria doors opened. And I don't think that everbody's going to like seeing a blood-covered girl laying in front of a bunch of lockers.

"Stella!" I yelled as the group came into sight.

"Alex, what is it?" She said urgently. "The computer has almost picked up a signal."

"You don't need the computer! I found her!"

Sky's head snapped up from his gaze at the computer in Tecna's hands. "Where is she?"

"She's over by my locker. We have to hurry though." I replied hurriedly.

"Why?"

"Just follow me!"

We took off down the hall again, making a straight race to my locker. I started to break a sweat as I saw the clock. We only had four minutes left.

I was the first to turn the corner and I gasped. Sky was right behind me but he stopped right next to me. The girls tripped over each other and landed in the floor.

Bloom was gone. The only thing there was the bloody outline on the lockers.

"I thought you said she was here?" Sky said angrily.

"She was! Do you not see the lockers?!" I shot back.

Suddenly, a banging noise filled the hallway. Screams could be heard but none of us was certain where.

"Alex!" I heard someone scream.

"Bloom!" Sky exclaimed in surprise.

"Sky, help me!"

"Well, it would be kind of nice to know where exactly you are." Stella replied.

We all shot death glares at her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I'm in one of the lockers!" Bloom yelled.

"How did you get in one of those?" I asked in amazement. With the damage on her I would've been surprised if she could lift her arm.

"Baltor. He stuffed me in it, that stupid frickin' . . ." There were plenty of words after that that I'm not aloud to say. "And get me out of here fast! It's too girlie in here."

"Musa, use your powers." Flora told her friend.

Musa put her hands on either side of her ears and shut her eyes tightly, focusing. _Two minutes . . . _

"I know where she is!" Musa said taking off down the hall.

We followed her untill we all stopped at one certain locker. Locker 319. GiGi's locker.

"Alex, do you know the code?" Stella asked after I told all of them who's locker it was.

"No. I'm not friends with GiGi. Only GiGi knows the locker combination."I said.

"Then go get GiGi and drag her butt over here!" Bloom yelled banging her fist on the locker again.

Just then the bell rang. We all froze as we saw all the students burst out of the cafeteria.

We were all silent until we heard Bloom say, "Am I screwed?"

"Yep." I said with a nod.

"You get me outta here now. I ain't staying in this overly girlie frickin' locker."

"Russo, get away from my locker." GiGi suddenly ordered appearing out of nowhere with her nose-job minions.

"GiGi, what's your locker combination?" Stella asked immediately.

"Why would I tell you, freak? Hey Alex, did your new groupie member leave? Did she get scared?" She asked in a pouty voice while her minions laughed.

"Oh, you wanna see scared? I'll show you scared!" I heard Bloom say. A loud bang came from inside GiGi's locker and everybody except me and Bloom's friends let out a scream.

"Russo, what did you put in my locker?" GiGi asked angrily.

"I don't know your combination GiGi. How would I be able to put something in your locker?" I replied.

Three seconds later, GiGi was at the locker dial spinning the combination like crazy. We all heard the click and GiGi swung the locker door open.

Bloom fell out of the locker and onto the floor with a _thud_. It sounded painful.

"OMG!" GiGi exclaimed whenever she saw the blood.

Everybody was gathering around us while Sky and Stella got Bloom back onto her feet.

"What're y'all lookin' at?" Bloom asked them. "Hasn't any of y'all ever seen a body fall out of a locker?"

"Not one that was covered in blood!" A guy hollered from the very back.

"Interesting."

"Okay everybody, there's nothing to see here. We're just gonna go and . . . um . . . I don't know." I said to the ever-growing crowd.

"Alex!"

I turned to my left to see Justin pushing his way through the crowd.

"Justin!" I exclaimed. "We gotta get home fast."

"We can't just ditch school, Alex. You know the rules. Now what's going on?" Justin said. He stopped in his tracks once he got a good look at Bloom. "Oh."

"Exactly."

"Russos!" A deep voice yelled over the loud crowd -which consisted of people scared, crying, screaming, taking pictures with their phones, calling people, and taking videos with their phones. A middle-aged man wearing a bolo(A/N: Does anybody know how to spell this?) tie made his way through the crowd and stopped in front of me and Justin.

"Principal Laritate, we really need to get our cousin home." Justin said.

"Mister Russo, this girl needs to get to a hospital, not your house."

An extremely loud scream echoed through the halls. We all looked to see GiGi staring fearfully at the wall opposite of her locker. On the wall was a message written in blood: "I've come to finish what I've started. I'll be back."

GiGi spun around and stalked towards me, Justin, Sky and the Winx girls -which I recently found out that the seven girls called themselves that. She stopped in front of Bloom and was steaming mad. "This is all your fault! None of this happened until you suddenly decided to show up today! If you hadn't have come here then none of us would be in danger!"

"None of you are in danger, Miss Snip!" Bloom snapped sarcastically back at the preppy teenager. "The only one that's in danger at this school is mainly me, so shut your yapper trapper and move on with your life. This problem doesn't concern any of you. Only my friends and family and last time I checked, you weren't my friend."

"Alex, I think we should get Bloom outta here before she starts a fight with GiGi again." Sky suggested to me.

"Good idea. Bring her outside and try to do it without drawing a lot of attention." I told him.

"Well that's not going to be hard at all."

"Just do it! I'll be out there in a second."

As fast as they all could, they ran towards the front doors of the school while Sky had picked Bloom up to save time. He's pretty smart for a blonde boy.

"Mr. Laritate, Justin and I really need to go help our cousin." I said to the principal as everybody continued to panic.

"What?" He asked fiddling with his bolo tie. "Yes, sure whatever."

I could sense that magic was controlling him then. I made a mental reminder to thank Bloom for that and to tell her that she needs to do that for me more often.

I grabbed Justin's arm and dragged him through the thick crowd. It was harder than it looked to get through that. People were trying to push their way to the front while we were pushing our way towards the back.

When we made it outside the school, I didn't see any of them out there. It was like they had just disappeared into thin air.

"Alex, there they are!" Justin said pointing across the parking lot. There was a brand new solid black Dodge Ram 4x4 in one of the parking spaces and then a pink convertible beside it with "Stella" written in silver sparkly letters on the side of it.

We raced across the parking lot and Stella came out of the driver's side of the convertible. "Where have you two been?" She asked.

"We had problems with getting through the riot in front of GiGi's locker." I explained out of breath from the run. "Where is everybody?"

"Roxy, Flora, and Tecna, took Roxy's car over to your house already. The rest of us are in my car and Bloom and Sky are in the truck waiting for you to get out here. Sky and Bloom will follow us while you get in my car and tell me how to get to your house."

"How does Flora and them know how to get to my house?"

"Tecna's computer's tracking device."

"Ah."

"Now let's go! Bloom's losing blood fast and we can't use magic here."

"Got it!"

We all climbed into the tiny convertible to be greeted by Musa in the back seat. I took the passenger seat while Justin got the back with her.

Once Stella got situated in the driver's seat, she sped out of the parking lot and I saw the 4x4 speed right after us from the rear-view mirror. Some of the students from inside had gathered outside and looked in awe as we drove out of the lot.

I instructed the directions to my house to Stella in a shaky voice. I was terrified because I didn't know what was going to happen. What if Bloom died? I didn't want to know what would happen if that happened. I was afraid that everything would just end up in a big disaster like right now.

A tissue was suddenly shoved into my face by Justin.

"What are you doing?" I asked him pushing the tissue away.

"You're crying. Take it." He replied handing it back to me.

I just realized that I was crying. I thought that I wasn't but I guess I was wrong.

With the speed that Stella was driving, we were at the Waverly Sub Station within five minutes. But the next big challenge was still to come: Getting Bloom inside the Sub Station without being noticed while the place is packed with customers.

. . . We were screwed.

Everybody in the car jumped out whenever we parked in the back lot and raced over to the Dodge that was close to us. When I opened the passenger door, Bloom -who was still covered in blood BTW- was unsteady and she fell out of it. But it was okay because the convertible broke her fall.

"Ow!" She yelped when her head collided with the hood of the small car. "Can you never catch me for once?" She asked standing up slowly and uneasily.

"How was I supposed to know that you were going to just fall out of the car?" I protested.

"Whenever you open the door and I start to lean over sideways!"

". . . Good point."

The others ran over to our side and we started to come up with a plan to get us inside without being noticed.

"Okay . . . anybody got an idea?" I asked hopefully.

They were all silent.

"You people are no help."

"Shut up. I have an idea." Musa snapped. "Alex or Justin, one of you go inside and get your dad. Bring him outside and let him do something about it."

"That's actually a pretty good idea." I said.

Justin rolled his eyes at me.

"Alex, you go get your dad while Justin, you should go find something to slow the blood flow so we can spare us some time." Stella ordered.

"Got it." We all said.

I dashed inside the Sub Station and behind the counter where Mom just finished taking an order.

"Alex, what are you doing here? School's not out yet." Mom asked in shock.

"Mom, where's dad?" I said breathing heavily, ignoring the school part.

"He's out right now. What are doing home early? Are you sick or something?"

"No, but when you get a good look at what we need to sneak in here, _you_ might be sick."

"Alex Russo what's going on? What happened?" She said in a serious voice.

"Something really bad. Now come on, we need to go." I pleaded trying to pull her away from the register.

"Sweetie, I have to run the shop. We're having a lot of customers right now."

"Ooh, I can get them out."

"I don't want you to run them out, Alex."

"Then I suggest you come and help me and Justin."

"Justin's here?"

"He's outside, now let's go!"

"ALEX!!" A voice yelled from outside.

Mom and I froze but suddenly ran out of the shop quickly. When we reached the back we both saw Dad standing there looking at where Justin and everybody else was.

"Hi, Daddy! We need your help getting inside." I told him.

"Yeah, I can see that." He replied nodding towards Bloom.

"Hi, Uncle Jer-Jer!" She said as she leaned her head against Sky's chest and gave him a little wave. I could see that they had found something to stop the blood flow -Sky's shirt. They had tied it around her head as a tourniquet (A/N: I'm not sure if this is the right word or not. It sounds right but please correct me if I'm wrong.) but now it just looked like a red bandanna. The only problem was that Sky's shirt had been white. You can see where I'm going with this.

"How are we going to get her in like this?" Mom asked rushing over to examine the cuts on Bloom's arm. She gave my Mom a weird look but just tried to ignore it.

"There's a door in the back that leads down to the lair. Take her down there." Dad sighed.

"Gotcha!" I said. "Now you just gotta show us where it is."

We all followed Dad towards a far wall in the back and saw a door attached to it. "It's right here."

"Okay, come on, let's get in before anybody sees us." Mom said ushering us inside.

I was actually surprised but we made it inside the lair. But there was one thing that shouldn't have been in the lair: The man and woman dressed in really fancy clothes.

My dad shut the door behind all of us and started to head out of the room. But he froze and let out a tiny yell as he saw the two standing there.

"Dad do you know them?" I asked suspiciously.

"Pfft, I do." Bloom muttered from the back of group.

"Everybody, this is Oritel and Miriam -Bloom's parents." My dad introduced angrily.

". . . Oh." I said.

* * *

_Hey peeps! Merry Christmas! And also, this is my christmas gift to emberfire411. She's gonna give me a present so this is her's that she asked for, so Merry Christmas emberfire411! And to Sadie xD! And BTW ember that wasn't funny what happened the other night. That wasn't funny at all. It was gross. Anywho, please review!_

_RoCk OuT and Merry Christmas,  
Bloom_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- (Alex's POV)**

"Well, this isn't good." I said.

"Nah, really?" Bloom answered sarcastically.

"Bloom, honey, are you okay?" Miriam nearly screamed and ran over to look her over.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled shrinking back against Sky.

"Honey, don't be absurd; you're bleeding for Magix's Sake!"

". . . So?" Bloom shrugged carelessly. "Just a flesh wound. I'll heal. Eventually."

Miriam rolled her eyes and forcibly lead Bloom to one of the couches in the middle of the lair.

"Oh come on!" Bloom complained, groaning. "This isn't fair!"

"Your head is bleeding sweetheart, there are times whenever your opinion doesn't really matter."

"Pssh. Well then!"

But what really got my attention was the glares that my dad and Oritel were giving each other. It was endless. Literally. I can't even remember if they blinked or not.

"Um, Dad?" I said, poking his arm. "Your face is turning purple. Remember to breathe."

He sighed. "I know that I have to breathe, Alex. I was just too busy looking at the trash that hasn't been removed yet."

It was Max's turn to sigh. "Fine. I'll get rid of it." He walked over to the armchair and reached under it, pulling out a mold-covered cheeseburger. "I'll miss you ol' buddy."

I turned up my nose in disgust. "Oh, Max! That is gross!"

He shrugged. "I'm not the only one who stuffs food under furniture."

"Yes Max. Yes you are."

" . . . Oh." Shrugging once more, he left the room with the moldy cheeseburger in hand.

"That wasn't disgusting at all." Bloom said with a laugh.

"Bloom . . ." Miriam warned, shooting her a look.

"What? It was! You can't say it wasn't. It's impossible not to. "

"So, Jerry, what did you do to my daughter this time? Attempt to murder her or something?" Oritel asked, crossing his arms.

"Dad, he didn't try to kill me." Bloom sighed, delicately touching her head wound.

"Again?" I asked, furrowing my brow in confusion.

"Wow. Keeping secrets from your own family? That's pitiful." Oritel commented, shaking his head.

"Jerry, what is he talking about? What secrets?" Mom asked Dad, looking at him sternly.

"Nothing. I just need to talk with the . . . white trash _wizard_ here alone." Dad replied.

I saw Oritel roll his eyes.

"Why don't we _all_go upstairs and leave you two to rip each others throats?" Bloom recommended. "I'm starting to get woozy anyway."

"We have a first aid kit I've been dying to try out upstairs!" I exclaimed, shooting an excited smile.

"Oh, look, we all win then!"

"Fine. Go upstairs with the others and heal yourself. Miriam, go with Bloom to make sure their daughter doesn't kill her." Oritel sighed.

"Don't worry, I was going to anyway." she said, helping Bloom stand up.

_Well then_, I thought to myself as we all began to walk out of the lair.

"Wait, what about all of those customers upstairs?" Stella (A/N: I actually forgot that the girls and Sky were in there for a second. :D) asked, jumping in front to stop us. "Isn't that basically the reason that we're all down here in the first place?"

We were all silent. Even our (Bloom and my) dads.

"Wow, Stell. Thanks for the reminder." Musa answered.

"At least now we know that you're good for _something_." Roxy added, giving the blonde a thumbs-up.

To my surprise, she shot one right back.

"It's easier said than done." Bloom interrupted, lazily leaning on Sky's shoulder. "I just gotta say a spell and poof! the blood's gone."

Justin looked at her in shock. "Then why didn't you do that in the first place?" he shouted.

"Because I wanted to get out of Tribeca Prep early. Duh. I forgot how painfully antagonizing Earth school is."

". . . Oh."

"Yeah. So we technically just ditched. It's not like we're missing anything exciting anyway."

"How do you know that? I heard that Mr. Laritate was even planning some sort of pep rally at the end of the day!"

She shot him the most intimidating look that I had ever seen. "Which is more exciting, Justin? A bleeding girl falling out of a prep-step's locker or a "pep" rally?"

"Seeing a bleeding girl fall out of a locker is just horrific."

"Well at least she's alive." I pointed out, shrugging.

"At least someone is looking at the bright side of things." Bloom spoke out, sighing in relief. "I thought I was alone there for a second."

"Will you just heal your head already?" Roxy said, impatiently.

"I don't know; will I?"

A low growl escaped from Roxy's throat and I took a step back, wanting to get away from her.

"Okay, okay! Chillax, will you?" Bloom replied, throwing her hands up in defense. "Sheezus, people these days -so demanding." (A/N: I got the word 'sheezus' from my friend Blue. Hi, buddy! Even though you never ever read my stories, HIIIIIIIII!)

She murmured a few words I couldn't make out under her breath and a bright light washed over her, concealing her from sight. But when the blinding light disappeared I saw that all that blood covering her was gone.

"Okay; fun's over now. Let's go." My mom said, ushering us all out of the lair. "I don't think anyone wants to be here whenever these two explode."

"Very true." Miriam agreed.

Once all of us stepped out of the entrance to the lair inside the Sub Shop (which strangely enough was still the freezer), we saw that everyone was basically gone. (A/N: Okay, here's a note from my boyfriend Addison, he felt the need to go and type in the story: hi my name is addison im writing in blooms story:) me again:) Don't ask why he did it. _I_ don't even know.) The whole shop was empty, even though merely minutes ago it was completely full.

"You'd be amazed at what our powers can do." Roxy informed me, lightly patting my head. "Now, what should we do while we wait for them to finish brawling?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I didn't know it was. Sorry."

"You better be. I'll go all ninja on you."

"Moving on," Musa interrupted, stepping between me and Roxy. I was sort of happy that she did. "Can we ask a question, Alex's mom?"

"Sure go right ahead." my mom replied, moving over to stand on the other side of me.

"The girls and I have been wondering, why does your husband hate Bloom so much?"

"I'm not sure. But I know two people here that probably do and can answer your question."

Everyone turned to look at Bloom and Miriam. They stared right back defiantly. Right then, I noticed how much the mother and daughter looked alike. Save for the eyes (Miriam's being green and Bloom's being blue), they could be almost identical twins.

"Don't look at me." Bloom said, shaking her head.

"Bloom, don't make this more difficult than it should." Sky told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

I raised an eyebrow when I saw her slightly flinch at his touch.

"I don't have to say anything if I don't want to. It wasn't my fault."

"What wasn't your fault?" Stella asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Bloom shook her head and sighed in annoyance. "_Nothing_! Just drop it!"

Before anyone else could say another word, Bloom stormed off out of the Sub Shop, leaving us silent.

"She'll get over it soon." Miriam said, with a sigh of her own. "She always gets a little emotional about the subject."

"It'd be nice to know why she's so emotional about it." Flora spoke up, playing with the bracelets on her wrists.

"I think it's better if she told you for herself. She has more to do with it than I do anyway."

I looked down at my shoes and twirled a piece of my hair. A strong awkward feeling was spreading over the room quickly as none of us really wanted to bother the information out of Bloom. Half of it was because we were more than likely scared of what would happen to us if we went after her. The other half was . . . well, unidentifiable. But I had my own personal questions that I needed to ask Bloom.

Without a second thought, I walked out the double doors to the shop and looked up and down the street, trying to see if I could see her.

"Did you seriously want to know that badly?"

I looked down beside the doors and saw Bloom sitting there, looking forward at the store across the way.

"We all do." I protested, sitting down beside her. "But, I had a couple of my own questions."

She let out a laugh. "You saw me flinch. Don't act like you didn't see it."

"Could I still know why my dad hates you?"

She nodded. "I'll tell you both stories. On one condition."

"And that condition is . . . ?" I probed.

"You can't tell anyone the second story. About why I flinch." she whispered, looking at me with begging eyes.

I nodded. "Fine. Deal."

"Okay," she whispered, moving her gaze to the pavement. "This is what happened . . .?"

* * *

_Ooh, a cliffy! My first cliffy on this story in over a year. I am so sorry about that. Writer's block is a bitch. But, I'm going to try to overcome more of my Writer's Block, and hopefully be updating this story more and more along with the others. Please review, and I'll see you soon I pray._

_~Bloom_

_"Mwahaha, I just crapped in the Lego Bin!" said by Destery from IDEK- Things That Piss You Off_


End file.
